


Mistaken Identity

by Book_Junkie007



Category: Being Human (UK), Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood/Doctor Who/Being Human crossover. Slightly crack!fic. Jack thinks he has seen someone he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Set post Miracle Day and two years after season 3 of Being Human (major spoilers for the end of season 3 of Being Human). (2011)
> 
> Notes: Thanks to my Twitter peep, JMHaughey, for looking over the grammar for me.

George was outside sitting on the patio at a pub in Cardiff, people watching. It had been two years since Mitchell died, and George still missed him. During their day trips to Cardiff, this pub became a favorite of Mitchell's. A sense of nostalgia came over George while he was sitting here.

His life was going well, with Nina and their daughter. She was a year and a half and oh so precious. Nina had finally agreed to marry him, and his only regret was that his best friend hadn’t been there to see it. Annie was still with them in Honolulu Heights, although some days she was more solid than others. George was worried about her: she had been promised forever and had been let down. He hoped she would be able to get through the pain of losing Mitchell, and clung to the possibility he was waiting in purgatory for her.

George noticed a man and a woman walking down the sidewalk, arm in arm. The man had on a greatcoat from what looked like World War II and the woman had on a leather jacket and boots, their heads together as they laughed. Suddenly, the man looked up and noticed George.

“Alonso!” he called to George. “Alonso, is that you?”

George looked around to see who the man was talking to.

“Alonso!” the man said as he walked right up to George, the woman still on his arm. “Hey! How are you doing? I haven’t seen you since that night on that planet. Man, that was a good night!” he said with a grin.

“I’m sorry,” George said, bewildered. “You must have me confused with someone else. I’ve never been to another planet, let alone met you before.”

“Are you sure? ‘Cuz that was an amazing night,” the man said with a wink. “Of course, if you aren’t him, would you mind going out for a drink?”

“Jack!” The woman smacked him on the arm and said, “You can’t do that.”

“I was only asking him if he wanted a drink,” the man protested. “I wasn’t asking him for anything else.”

“Right now,” the woman scoffed. “Wait until you both had a few, you would probably take him home and shag him.”

“I’m sorry, I have a wife and child,” George said, bemused by the turn in conversation.

“Well, then, bring her along, the more the merrier!” Jack said.

“Jack!” the woman repeated. “I’m terribly sorry,” she said to George. “We’ll just be going now.”

“Hang on,” Jack paused, grabbed a napkin, wrote on it, then handed it to George. “Here’s my number if you ever want a drink,” he said with a smile.

“Thank you,” George said uncertainly.

“Well, see you!” the woman said brightly, leading the man away.

George stared at the napkin, bemused, then crumpled it up and placed it beside his drink.

Later that night, when George got home to Honolulu Heights, Nina asked him how his day went.

“I think I was propositioned for a threesome,” he said, bewildered.


End file.
